Don't forget
by LostCaptainSwanRocknRoller
Summary: AU. 10-year-old Emma Swan lives in the Enchanted Forrest with her parents and their two best friends, Regina and Robin. They're very happy, even though Snow and Charming don't really like the idea of Emma being so close with Baelfire (the son of the Dark One). However, everything changes when a bunch of dirty pirates suddenly kidnap Emma.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Once upon a time._

 _ **AN: Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction ever! I'm really excited on how this is going to turn out. My original language is Dutch, so if there are any mistakes in my writings, please tell me! I would really appreciate that!**_

 _ **Well, have fun while reading this!**_

 **Prologue**

 _The Enchanted Forest._

"Why are my parents always so sceptic about Bae?" Emma wanders aloud while walking along the beach. She and Bae had been friends since forever. They met in a tavern when Robin took her out. Her parents were busy that day with ruling over the kingdom. Regina and Robin offered to take care of her that day.

Bae was with his mom, Milah, and his dad, Rumpelstiltskin, AKA the Dark One. Rumple was very surprised to see Regina since he tried to make her evil. It didn't work out, though. She didn't want to turn into her mom, Cora. She had many dark periods. Because of Snow White her boyfriend was killed, which made Regina furious. It almost made her kill Snow. However, by seeing her mom, she realized being evil only makes you miserable.

Despite of the rough patch she and Snow had, she forgave her, and they became really good friends.

Emma sits down on the beach; she runs her fingers through the sand that is now cooled down because of the sun that had set and made room for the moon and stars. She thinks about Bae. She knows he's the Dark One's son, and she knows that it's dangerous to get too close. However, her parents told her that you have to make sacrifices for love. She knows they're just kids, but she's very aware of her feelings for him. She knows what it is about.

When suddenly Emma sees something moving on the horizon she gets up. Shy tries to see through the night, and even though it's blurry, she can see a vague shape. A shape that's slowly turning into a ship.

A pirate ship!

Her parents have always warned her about pirates, so she starts running back to the castle. She has to warn her parents!

She runs over the beach as fast as she can. She knows what could happen, and it ain't pretty.

When she reaches the castle, she trips over a rock. How couldn't she have seen the fucking rock?

Emma releases a little swear word when she sees blood on her knee, but immediately she gets up and enters the castle. This is much more important than some harmless wound.

"Mom! Dad!" is what Emma screams while she's running through the halls of the castle. "There's a pirate ship!"

She stops in front of the door on which she knows her parents are behind. She wants to knock, however she stops when she hears a voice.

"Snow, we can't leave Emma behind, she's our daughter!" Charming's voice sounds alarming. It scares Emma.

"I know, but do we have another option? Aurora's kingdom is in danger! We have to help her and Mulan. They need us!" Snow's voice cracked. Emma listens to her mom's crying which hurts her heart. She never heard her mom cry before.

Emma decides to enter the room, whatever they're talking about, this is more important.

She tries to open up the door, but it's locked. Her parents must have done it. She moves her hand to knock on the door, but then she hears footsteps behind her. She's a bit scared; she doesn't know who or what is behind her. However, she decides to turn around.

Slowly she faces what's behind her. A relieved sigh escapes her mouth. It's just a boy. He's probably about her age, maybe a little bit older.

She looks at him. He's gorgeous. He has dark hair and beautiful eyes. She can't keep her eyes from his. They're gorgeous, next level gorgeous. He can't keep his eyes from hers too.

When their eyes meet, it feels like time stands still. Time doesn't exist. Clocks don't exist. The whole world around them disappears. Only they remain. Emma never felt like this before, not even with Bae. Maybe this is what her parents described. Maybe this is love at first sight. However, Emma pushes the feeling immediately away. It's just a stranger, a beautiful stranger though, but absolutely not love at first sight.

A voice disturbs their little moment of silence.

"Killian!" says the voice. "Killian, I see you found the girl." The man that belongs to the voice gets visible. He puts his hand on the boys shoulder.

Emma gets confused. "Who are you?" she's getting a bit frightened by all of this. The man and the boy both look a bit strange. Pirates she assumes, and that means one thing: danger.

"Shh," the man shuts her up. "You'll come with us," he whispers. "Orders of your sweet daddy." The man smirks at her. The goose bumps are rising up on her arm. She can tell he's lying because of her super power, it sees through lies, and she's not an ignorant child. However, she still goes with them. She doesn't want any trouble right now, and on the ship, she can always summon the Dark One and ask him to safe her. Strange enough, unlike her parents, she trusts him. Perhaps because he's Bae's father, but she actually thinks he's not that bad. Only a little bit scary sometimes.

She's also a little bit angry with her parents, mainly because they don't approve Bae. She rather gets that, but they need to trust her.

Emma walks with the man and Killian without any problem, and she senses the man is confused. She gets that, what princes would ever go with a bunch of dirty pirates to their ship without any trouble. Yeah, she gets that, no princes.

"Okay princes. When we get out of these halls, we run! If you do anything that works against me, well, let's just say, it won't work out well for you. Understand?" The man looks threatening at Emma.

She nods. She knows someone will find her eventually.

When they reach the end of the hall, the pirate opens the door and they begin to run. When they run away from the castle, Emma knows that this may be the last time she was between these walls. She knows that this is sort of a goodbye, a goodbye from her house, her life, and her parents. She knows that if they find her, it'll never be the same.


End file.
